


Moments of darkness

by marinE92



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinE92/pseuds/marinE92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should teach him manners. Bring me the young one, with his pretty freckled face”. <br/>“You cowards!” thundered  Dwalin, shielding Ori against the hands that again tended to him. “Too afraid of dealing with me, aren’t ya, ya fat, disgusting pig!”.<br/>The scribe immediately understood the intentions of the other Dwarf and tried to free himself: “No, Dwalin…”. <br/>A sick light appeared in the eyes of the Goblin King, who sneered: “If you were envious of him and wanted our attention, you just had to say so”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori had never felt so terrified in all his life. He was the youngest of their company, but he wasn’t a child and he had a few years behind him, thank you very much. And that was really the scariest moment that he ever had to face till then. Also with his big brothers standing on each side of him, he didn’t feel so reassured by their presence. He wanted them far, far away, safe from the goblins that were eying them viciously.   
He couldn’t stop the tremors that were shaking his body and he was deeply ashamed, but even the two young princes couldn’t hide their fear and were holding their hands, Fili protectively in front of Kili. Ori looked at Dwalin’s large back, the older dwarf standing between Ori and the goblins with a murderous expression on his scarred face. Biting his trembling lips, Ori tended his hand and grabbed the big dwarf’s clothes with his fingers. Dwalin turned and met the frightened face of the young scribe.   
“Don’t worry, lad…” he grunted. “I’ll protect ya”.  
Ori nodded, not really feeling safe but reassured from the old warrior’s words. It was when the Goblin’s king shouted: “Begin with the youngest!” that the trembles worsened and he cried when rough hands caught him, separating him from his horrified brothers.   
Thorin made a step forward, but before he could say something another voice roared: “Get your filthy hands off him, you disgusting creatures!”.   
Ori felt strong fingers take him from the goblins and suddenly he was held against a firm and solid chest. He hid his face in it, sniffling quietly in the arms of Dwalin. The goblins stopped, scrutinizing the big warrior with worried glances.   
“If you touch him again, I will cut your fingers one by one…” hissed a fuming Dwalin, glaring with his piercing azure eyes. The Goblin King snickered, showing his sickeningly yellow teeth: “Disgusting creatures, this dwarf say. Tut tut, such a rude guest, isn’t he?”.   
A series of giggles erupted from the goblins’ filthy mouths, sending shivers down Ori’s spine. He tried to separate himself from Dwalin, embarrassed of his childish and coward behavior, but the other tightened his hold on him. Ori caught a glimpse of his brothers, still fighting against the grips of the enemies, but he turned his head toward the Goblin King when he spoke again with a disturbingly amused smile.   
“We should teach him manners. Bring me the young one, with his pretty freckled face”.   
“You cowards!” thundered Dwalin, shielding Ori against the hands that again tended to him. “Too afraid of dealing with me, aren’t ya, ya fat, disgusting pig!”.  
The scribe immediately understood the intentions of the other Dwarf and tried to free himself: “No, Dwalin…”.   
A sick light appeared in the eyes of the Goblin King, who sneered: “If you were envious of him and wanted our attention, you just had to say so”. He curved his head toward Dwalin and licked his lips, making Ori feel nauseous: “I could just rip your arms off and get him. Make you assist while we break his young, fragile body. Make you hear his screams while we scar his pretty face”.   
Ori heard his companions shout, completely horrified, but his ears were dumb and he didn’t understand a word of what they said. He was fixated on the Goblin King, wishing with all his heart to be in the little library where he studied in the Blue Mountains.   
“But I will be compassionate” he continued, resting his gigantic back against the throne. “I will allow you to take his place, and we will not touch him”. The goblin smiled cruelly: “For now”.   
Ori shook his head, terrified at the idea of his weakness causing pain to the other Dwarf : “No! No Dwalin, I can…”.   
“Shut up, laddie” grumbled the other, looking defiantly at the Goblin King. “You can’t”.   
He raised his head, proud: “I accept. But if you dare lay a finger on him, I will slit your throat and watch you die slowly in your blood”.  
The goblin just laughed and he made a signal to his servants to take him. Ori shouted, protested, but to no avail. Without Dwalin holding him he didn’t stand a chance against the goblins and he soon find himself next to Dori, whose strength allowed him to catch his little brother’s arm and push him in the middle of the group.   
“No! Dwalin!” Ori shouted, watching the older dwarf being led toward the Goblin King. The warrior’s muscled arms were tied behind his back and Dwalin snorted, shrugging some goblins off him, only to be grabbed by more of them.   
The Great Goblin leered and threw his arms in the air: “Make him scream! Bring the Bone Crusher”.   
Thorin stepped forward, only to be stopped by a tearful Balin. The old dwarf trembled, but his voice was firm when he murmured: “Stay back, lad”.   
Thorin, pale with rage and maybe something else, pointed his stormy eyes in his friend’s ones: “Let go, Balin. This company is my responsibility…”.   
“That’s why, you have to stay silent” Balin interrupted him, unbendingly. “Don’t let the others see you bent. You are our strength…Stay here”.   
Ori was shouting, fighting against Nori and Bofur’s holds: “Please! Please let me go! It’s me they want, I have to stop them! Take me, please take me!”.   
Another set of arms circled him almost painfully and he stopped, feeling Dori’s chest against his back.   
“No, little brother…please stay safe. Stay with us”.   
Like a wall that suddenly crashes, Ori started crying uncontrollably. But he continued to keep his eyes on Dwalin. When he saw the torture machines being let toward the platform, he felt like he was going to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Balin, if possible, paled even more as his brother’s hands were cruelly tied to a solid stick of wood, placed at the top of one of those evil machines. Dwalin was considered a giant between the dwarfs, but he wasn’t tall enough and his feet barely reached the ground, straining his shoulders. Dwalin growled at the goblins that were keeping him still, but he didn’t fight, even when a tick rope was used to fasten his ankles at two different posts.   
Ori sobs were muffled, his face flushed against the firm chest of Dori. Next to him, Nori was glaring at the goblins with murdering eyes, his fingers moving for the trepidation of hitting something, of holding one of his knifes.   
The Great Goblin waved a hand, watching them with sick amusement: “Put them in the cage. They’ll have a better view from there”.  
Spears and nails forced back the dwarfs, toward a cage built against the rocks. Ori noticed with horror that it was made of bones, wood and stones. He stepped on a skull, crashing it in little fragments. With wide eyes, Ori desperately tried to see Dwalin, concealed by Nori and the goblins.   
The warrior was elevated from the ground, being on the torture machine, but he wasn’t looking at Ori. His thundery eyes were fixed in Balin’s ones, the two brothers communicating in a silent language as the eldest was pushed away. The gaze of Balin was shining for the unshed tears and in that moment the dwarf seemed incredibly old to young Ori.   
The Goblin King licked his lips. His eyes, little and vicious in the enormous head, were on Dwalin. The latter lifted his face with proud defiance. The gigantic monster sneered: “You’re pretty big, for a dwarf. That’s good, more meat to have fun with”.   
Ori, imprisoned with the rest of the company, felt like throwing up acid at those words, but he fought against it. He cleaned his face with the sleeve of the cardigan, knitted in many evenings spent in front of a little fire.   
Dwalin was so strong, he could at least try to imitate him, however poorly. He separated himself from Dori with a little, tremulous smile and with trembling legs he got closer to the cage’s bars, looking at Dwalin with the heart stacked in his throat.   
“Where’s Bilbo?” the words, murmured by Bofur, petrified all the company. The toymaker widened his big brown eyes, with an anguished expression unfamiliar on his usually cheerful face: “We…lost him…”.   
Ori grabbed the bars, sniffling quietly. The thought of the little, gentle hobbit lost in that horrible place, all alone, engulfed him in its cruelty. Maybe he was dead, or terribly wounded, without help. But he couldn’t cry, he had to be strong, for Dwalin.   
His legs almost failed him, when many instruments of chilling shapes were brought in and thrown at the feet of the Great Goblin. Many were completely unknown to Ori, but it was evident that their purpose was to inflict excruciating pain and unthinkable damage.   
Thorin, majestic in his fury, was gripping the bars with his powerful hands, glaring at the giant goblin with burning hatred. His piercing blue eyes were shining of rage and shameful pain at seeing his old friend in the place where he thought he should have been.   
The Goblin King was studying the torture devices, crooning with bliss. He touched them all, one after the other, with thick and greasy fingers: “Uhm…what would our guests enjoy more, I wonder? Let’s see…ah”.   
With an enthusiastic smirk, he picked up a black scourge, covered in dried blood.   
“What can I say? I’m affectionate to the dear, old classics”.   
With the slowness of his massive body, he crouched in front of Dwalin.   
“But we can avoid all these unpleasant treatments, if you tell me why you entered in my territory like filthy thieves”.   
“It wasn’t our intention…” grumbled Dwalin, hands closed in fists and his big biceps bulgy for the burning desire of fighting.   
“No? And what was the purpose of your travelling then?”.   
He was met by an obstinate silence. The goblin smiling, with a light of pleasure in his orbs: “Did the troll eat your tongue?”.   
He brought his face closer to Dwalin’s one, engulfing him with his nauseating smell.   
“Then we will have to wait for your screams. Maybe your friends will be more talkative, when you start begging for mercy”.   
He threw the scourge to a one-eyed goblin and he returned to his throne, crossing the legs.   
“Let’s start with the show. Our host has a little too many layers on, he must be terribly hot. Don’t you think?”.   
Snickering and laughing, the goblins approached Dwalin, whose feral glare did little to scare them, bound as he was. With nails and rudimental knifes, they reduced the clothes into pieces, baring the dwarf’s muscled torso. Dwalin roared in rage and shame, fighting against the ropes that constrained him. They had underestimated the hardened warrior’s strength, because with a ferocious growl he freed an arm and immediately grabbed a goblin’s neck. A sickening crack echoed in the cavern despite the confusion and the other goblins backed away, terrified. The one with the scourge lowered it with force on the bare back of Dwalin, who gritted his teeth against the pain.   
“Restrain him! Restrain him, you useless cowards!” screamed the king, shaking a fat arm.   
Dwalin was almost covered by the deformed and green bodies of the goblins. More bindings were tied around his strong arms, immobilizing him. Red in the face, with flaring nostrils, Dwalin spat in the direction of his torturer, who in answer lowered again his arm, leaving a second bloodied line on the dwarf’s ample back.   
The Goblin king smiled, delighted: “I love it when they fight”.   
The dwarf prince closed his eyes, fighting against an insatiable rage and the sorrow in his heart.


End file.
